Poor Spike
by TeenSpyGirl
Summary: I wrote this for a friend of mine for her B-day, so dont mind the little thing in the story, I dont own Cowboy Bebop. Spike tries to sleep a bit and dream of Julia but doesnt have much luck when the rest of the bebop crew is there...


HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!!!! Just something I put together!! Hope you like it!  
  
Spike lounged on the couch, stretching his long, thin legs over the one end. He told Jet they should have bought the bigger couch. His bare feet dangled over the end, he had just finishing some of his training in his bedroom. Tired and sweaty from the training he wanted to sleep a bit on the couch to ease his worked out muscles.  
  
Sleep was finally befalling him, and the view of Julia overcame his mind this time, well really just like every time. She was standing above him once again, humming a song to herself that he knew all so well. He lost himself in the memory of her sweet voice, humming the notes perfectly, sending him into complete bliss, he never wanted to leave this peaceful serenity.  
  
Dozing lightly off, he felt something cold and wet touch one of his bare feet. Then her felt two cold and wet things touching his feet. "Julia.... What are you doing...?" he mumbled in a dazed voice, not waking up.  
  
"Ohhh... Ein Ein, I think Spike Spike has woken up!!! Spike-person, Ed's not Julia! Ed's Ed!"  
  
That woke Spike up, he sat straight up on the couch and looked over at his feet. There standing in front of him was Ein and Ed, who were both licking at his bare feet.  
  
"What are you doing!?" he asked again disgusted.  
  
"Ed saw Ein licking Spike's feet and Ed decided to try it!" Ed said happily as if following what a dog does was something completely normal that anyone did.  
  
"So if he licked his butt would you do that too?" Spike thought about this, and decided he really didn't want to hear what Ed would say. "Forget that..."  
  
"Oh... So Spike was thinking of his Julia again!" Ed said happily, (AN, I really don't know if Ed knew anything about Julia, but in here she does.) Spike tried to ignore Ed, but he couldn't help with her next comment.  
  
"Yes yes! Julia has those big things just like Faye has... but Ed has none..." Ed said sadly at her loss of uh-hum... breasts. "But don't tell Faye Faye, but I think Spike's Julia's are bigger!"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Spike said casually trying to hide his slight surprise at hearing this out of the innocent Ed.  
  
Ed shrugged her shoulders and followed Ein out of the room, walking on all four and mooing, while swinging her legs madly as they moved on all fours.  
  
Spike sighed and laid back down on the couch. Thinking better of it, he sits back up and puts his socks on, and lights a cigarette.  
  
Laying back down again, he breathes in heavily, trying to free his mind from the cramped little ship he was in. Once his brain cooled down, his thoughts quickly traveled back to his love. He saw her face forming in his head. She was looking at him and smiling ever so sweetly...  
  
"SPIKE ARE YOU IN HERE?" screeched the familiar female on the Bebop. Spike, cursing himself for even thinking about trying to sleep any today, ignored Faye's calling and tries desperately to become one with the couch.  
  
It doesn't work and Faye comes into the room dressed in nothing but a towel. "Spike! The water temperature is broke yet again!" she complains.  
  
"So go tell Jet." He says not opening his eyes.  
  
"He won't do anything about it, he cooks, he plants, he was a cop, a cowboy, but NOT a plumber! Will you please get someone who is professional?"  
  
"Why don't you? You have money from the last bounty."  
  
Faye stares at him in silence. Spike figures the silence can only mean one thing. "You blew all the money already? Well then its not my fault, you better hope Jet will fix it!"  
  
"I didn't blow all the money... my horses just didn't pull through for me."  
  
"Again?" Spike says in annoyance.  
  
Finally realizing the conversation isn't going anywhere good, Faye stalks off, saying, "maybe I can convince Jet to do it for me..."  
  
Spike, doesn't care anymore, and only wants to go back to sleep. He tries yet again to fall asleep, and luckily, sleep comes fast to him, but not enough.  
  
Jet comes storming into the room. "Spike that's it! I want Faye out of here!"  
  
"What has she done now?" Spike asks in frustration, of yet again being awoken by his troublesome companions.  
  
"That girl just came in and tried to get me to fix the shower again, and when I told her no, she complained of it being hot, and started pulling at her clothes. That girl will do anything!" Jets said in complete awestruck.  
  
This news didn't surprise Spike at all.  
  
"She really wants her hot water." Spike said coolly.  
  
"Yah, and what are you going to do about it?" Jet asked.  
  
Spike waited a moment, then answered. "Nothing."  
  
"Then you deal with her the next time she does this!" Jet said as he left the room planning to stay as far away from the loose woman on the Bebop.  
  
"Well that's all three of them." Spike thought. Finally thinking that would be all he heard from his comrades, he sighs, and lets his mind wander toward sleep again. He sees Julia yet again, and he sees himself there too. He watches as he embraces her, and they hug. He doesn't want this picture to leave his mind. How he misses her, and yet, how he can never see her again. The thought of this tears into Spikes heart.  
  
Very few things struck home to Spike, but Julia was on the top of that list. He tried to remember how her soft hair felt through his fingers. He imagined the life he wished he could have with her. The life he could never have. He thought of the emptiness in side that never left. The way his heart felt when he say other couples together.  
  
Spike heard a soft whimpering near his face. Sadly awoken from his wonderful dream yet again, he opened his eyes to see Ein looking pleadingly at Spike with his food bowel in his mouth. The words 'EIN' faced Spike as he fumed out his rage.  
  
Grabbing the bowel he threw it half-hazardly across the room, where it hit the wall with a 'PANG' and fell nosily to the ground. Rolling in circles before it finally came to a stop and fell.  
  
Poor Spike just couldn't get any time to himself.  
  
See you Space Cowboy  
  
Hehe... so yes! That's it! Poor Spike, never gets anytime to himself! Ok, anyway! Happy Birthday 15th birthday!!! Were gonna have a blast this summer!  
  
Lots and Lots of Love!  
Cynthia Guyer 


End file.
